Aoi Sora
Aoi Sora is a blue haired artist, comic maker, writer (if you call that stuff writing) and overall, random idiot. he's also oddly philosophical with his own weird ideals battle-wise, Aoi is pretty strong with Aura Manipulation and a huge chainsaw crossed with a sword called a Chainblade Appearance basically, a tall blue haired guy with blue clothing and blue eyes. it's just his shoes and shirt that aren't blue, they're black Personality Altruistic (fancy word for a kind and understanding person), wise, and horribly random. he can also be terribly blunt about things. he's also lazy as FUCK he's also pretty depressed (blame school) History and shit not much. just an ordinary life that's filled with misery due to school. although there is an awful history of angry outbursts ... Powers, Abilities, Skills, etc. *'Aura Manipulation' - Pure Energy. able to fuse with other forms of attack to create more power. its also powerful on its own. able to be used in sphere form, beam form, etc. *'Elements' **'Earth Manipulation' **'Wind Manipulation' *'Chainblade' - a large weapon that looks like a sword with multiple blades in it. it can be revved up like a chainsaw and used to attack that way. it weighs a shit-ton. but Aoi can carry it as if it were lighter than a feather. recently, it was upgraded to go into different forms, other than a sword *'Ultimate Form' - with enough aura to be accumulated, Aoi could go in this powerful form. he is encased in an incredible armor, although his body has become completely clear. you couldonly see the lines. Aoi can't be harmed in any way and his power skyrockets.but in exchange, his own stamina and health is sapped. this form can only be kept for a limited time Links n Shit *YouTube http://www.youtube.com/user/tehsilentguy?feature=mhee (no vids here) *DeviantART http://tehsilentguy.deviantart.com/ (main account) **http://tehsilentguyv2.deviantart.com/ (old stuff. hasn't been updated in ages) **http://aoi19.deviantart.com/ (Dream account. just stories based on dreams) **http://aoisora19s.deviantart.com/ (Other account. primary focus is Pokemon. interestingly, this has more fame, recognition, etc. than the main account. i blame WN-SJ) 'Trivia' *Aoi Sora means "Blue Sky" in japanese. the name is due to his habit of looking at the skies **interestingly, his own mood may depend on the weather. Sunny with clear skies is preferred *Aoi is very tall at 5'11". ironically, irl, Aoi is moderately short at 5'2" *despite his own idiotic mannerisms, Aoi has a very high IQ (121. apparently, that's horribly smart) *when it comes to women, Aoi's views are universal. he's capable of being turned on by just about any woman regardless of age, height, weight, race, species, etc. *when it comes to music ... well, his tastes are unusual. he'll hear whatever sounds good to him, but he listens to mostly japanese music. pretty much why any OC themes and stuff will typically be japanese **in turn, Aoi has numerous themes. some of them were removed since there were too much (the last 2 aren't japanese. one is spanish. keep listening) ***Monologue - TRIPLANE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsEpU9GHM04 ***Kokou no Pride - Hibari Kyouya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8p-fvkDRRlM ***HEARTBEAT - Kelun http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzly3qnHw7E ***Drawing Days - SPLAY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1sRzC6hgriw ***I'm Blue - Eiffel65 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68ugkg9RePc ***Azul - Radio Viejo http://www.radioviejomusic.com/sitio/index.php?option=com_maianmedia&view=album&album=3&Itemid=538 (no youtube) *his imagination is massive. it's exaggerated that if a trip is taken to his mind, you'd be lost forever *despite his age, he still watches cartoons **he also still watches and plays Pokemon *Aoi is a very violent man. although to contradict this, he prefers peace